


Eulalienonymous -or- "Mr. Kneesies" at Totleigh

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Eulalie, Lingerie, M/M, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slash you were all waiting for: Watkyn Bassett and Roderick Spode</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lawnnun is to blame for the 'soft toys' drabble prompt on IndeedSir. 'nuff said, what?

The crowd dispersed after another incident involving a piece of silver, Constable Oates, and one of Madeline’s unfortunate young men friends. “Really, Roderick, I cannot understand why you insist on carrying that bear with you everywhere,” Watkyn Basset frowned. “It makes you look foolish.”  
Spode clutched Mr. Kneesies possessively. “I don’t care. I can’t sleep next to you and I won’t sleep alone.”  
Watkyn’s face softened. “Thank-you very much for the silk underthings.”  
“You didn’t find the lace excessive? I was afraid you might.”  
The magistrate blushed. “Perhaps I should try them on and you should tell me.”   
“Of course.”


	2. Dangling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fan_flashworks challenge 'dangling'

Sir Watkyn Bassett fumbled with the lacings on his new set of underthings. “Like this?”  The flimsy ribbons dangled uselessly in his fingers.

“No, Watty, here,” Roderick Spode adjusted the ribbons and settled the lace so that it lay flat.

Watkyn regarded himself in the mirror.  He had wanted a set of underthings that reminded him of his fancy dress costume and Roderick had captured everything, the fitted legs, the slashed sleeves, even the fancy lacings. 

“Will you help me launder them?  I can’t have Rosings see them.”

Roderick’s eyes softened. “It’s nothing to worry about, Watty.  I’ll see to it.”

Watty flushed. “It seems a bit intimate, Roddy.”

It was Roddy’s turn to blush.  “Oh, Watty, I think after last night, there is nothing too intimate about a little hand washing.”


End file.
